Ay Dios me enamore de mi hermanastro
by TrueAleCriollo
Summary: Parece la trama de una novela, pero para esta chica esa atracción tabú era tan poderosa, que no pudo resistirse a ella. Aquí, como manejo sus conflictivas emociones y escandalizo a amigos y familiares. Viñeta de Taiora.


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni el 95% de la trama.

* * *

La primera persona a la que le conté que estaba enamorada de Tai fue a Mimi, mi mejor amiga —Creo que me he enamorado de mi hermanastro —le dije por teléfono. Ella fue comprensiva, pero me dijo todo lo que podrás suponer: que la gente piensa que es tabú y extraño que te involucres con una familiar. Y me advirtió que algunos pensarían que nos habíamos criado en la misma casa, y que allí mismo empezamos a tener sexo, lo que no era verdad.

Tai y yo apenas nos vimos de niños. Su papá fue a vivir con mi mamá cuando yo tenía 6 años y Tai 11 (mi padre biológico había muerto cuatro años atrás en un accidente avial). Tai vivía con su madre a 15 minutos de nosotros, pero las dos familias eran entidades separadas.

No pase ningún tiempo con él hasta que su papá nos llevo un día a un parque de diversiones cuando yo tenía 8 años. Tai era mucho más alto que yo, tenía en pelo alborotado para arriba y los ojos color café, y usaba gafas. Nos subimos a los aparatos y nos divertimos. Pero apenas volví a verlo después, aunque mi mamá y su papá se casaron cuatro años más tarde. Para mí, el casi no existía, aunque al crecer note que era guapo. Eso fue todo.

La primera chispa

En el 2005, cuando yo tenía 18 años, coincidí con Tai en un funeral, luego de tres años sin vernos. Lucia guapísimo con un traje negro, era aun más alto y lo encontraba aun más bronceado de lo recordaba. Hablamos durante cinco horas sin parar. Algo hizo click entre nosotros. Me conto del excelente trabajo que tenía como técnico de información y me pregunto sobre la especialidad de patología del lenguaje que yo estudiaba en la universidad. Quiso que le contara de mis amigos y hasta del chico con el que había estado saliendo por un año. Nos despedimos con un abrazo, más apretado que uno de familia. Me beso en la mejilla, y yo sentí un escalofrió. Nerviosa y algo asustada, le prometí llamarlo. Mi conversación con Mimi ocurrió esa noche. A pesar de su inquietud, le asegure que no me importaba. Lo que sentía por Tai era demasiado grande para desecharlo.

Citas en secreto

Varios días después, invite a Tai a una comida familiar. Tan pronto como entro por la puerta, experimente una atracción incontenible.

Durante la cena, le dirigí a Tai miradas disimuladas, y lo sorprendí a él haciendo lo mismo. Más tarde, le dimos una vuelta a la manzana en su auto para hablar.

—Me gustas —Se me salió como si tuviera de nuevo 8 años y estuviéramos en el parque de diversiones. Me emocione cuando me contesto —Tu también me gustas.

Pero cuando me invito a salir, dude. No solo tenía una relación con otro chico, sino que no sabía lo que mis padres (¡Su padre!) dirían. Tai me insistió para que aceptara aunque sea una vez.

Antes de salir con él dos semanas más tarde, ya había decidido romper con mi novio. Aunque yo estaba muy preocupada por la situación, a Tai no le inquietaba en lo absoluto. Conversamos de todo: Desde fútbol hasta nuestros planes para el futuro y al final de la noche, bromeamos sobre nuestra relación familiar.

Cuando me beso, sentimos algo mágico.

Desde entonces seguimos saliendo juntos, pero mantuvimos en secreto nuestra relación.

¿Cómo acabo nuestra historia?

Cada uno conoció a los amigos del otro, y poco a poco les dejamos saber la verdad. Siempre aclarábamos que no teníamos ninguna relación biológica y que no nos habíamos criado juntos.

En Noviembre del 2005, después de ser pareja por dos meses, Tai vino a casa a llevarme a un juego de fútbol. Cuando vio a mi mamá le pregunto —¿Puedo salir con tu hija? —Mamá se sorprendió un poco, pero luego de escuchar sobre la seriedad de nuestros sentimientos, nos dio una cautelosa aprobación.

Mi padrastro no lo tomo igual, sobre todo porque él y Tai no se llevaban bien —¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? —me pregunto. No reñí con él, pero hablamos seriamente, y nada de lo que argumento me hizo cambiar de idea.

Tai me propuso matrimonio a los pocos meses, y nos mudamos juntos. Nuestra familia se alegro, pero hubo momentos embarazosos.

Cuando la hermanita de Tai anuncio en la escuela que su hermano y su hermana se casaban, recibí una llamada de su desconcertada maestra. Y cuando solicitamos la licencia de matrimonio, el empleado nos miro sorprendido porque teníamos el mismo apellido (yo había adoptado el de mi padrastro cuando él y mi madre se casaron).

Pero somos tan felices, que no les damos importancia a los incidentes de ese tipo. Si alguien nos pregunta cono nos conocimos, digo –Coincidimos en un funeral, y es una historia larga –Cuando la cuento, casi nadie lo valora mal. No planee casarme con mi hermanastro. Pero solo puedo imaginarme amando a Tai.

FIN

* * *

Esta historia le pertenece a la sección de la revista Cosmopolitan llamada "De la vida real" yo solo la adapte a Digimon.

Me pueden contactar a mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


End file.
